


Die a Happy Man

by ourvelvetscars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x10 coda, Coda, Cute, Dancing, Dancing Deancas, Episode: s15e10 The Heroes' Journey, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Sam Winchester - Freeform, Mention of Sam and Eileen, Picnics, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no one dies lol, title is a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourvelvetscars/pseuds/ourvelvetscars
Summary: Written to the song "Die a Happy Man" by Thomas Rhett (listen to the song whilst reading for the feels)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Supernatural S15 Coda Stories





	Die a Happy Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the song "Die a Happy Man" by Thomas Rhett (listen to the song whilst reading for the feels)

Dean opened his eyes and immediately, he was dumbstruck. Ahead of him, was a little pathway lit up by cute tiny lights, leading to a small patio which had a hand-woven carpet on the floor with picnic baskets and fat pillows. The moon glowed above them, high and mighty.

"Cas, what did you do?" Dean asked, smiling widely. 

"Happy birthday, Dean," Cas said, "I know it's not much, but I wanted to do something special. Especially after everything we've gone through lately."

Dean felt the hot burning tears pooling in his eyes, "There's no fucking way you put this together."

Cas laughed, a beautiful sound that Dean wished he could hear more of, "Yeah, so Sam helped but whatever, it was my idea."

Cas guided Dean down the pathway until they came to the little picnic area.

"I got us burgers and your favourite beer," Cas grinned.

Dean was still dumbstruck. Cas sat down on the carpet, opening the baskets and putting the food on plates. Dean bent down and watched. Cas knew Dean was gazing at him, so he quickly flashed a grin.

"I know you said with everything going on, that you didn't know what was real, right? And I said that we were. I just wanted to prove my point," Cas said. He passed Dean the plate of food, with a smile that was so endearing and beautiful, it rendered Dean fully speechless.

"I don't know what to say, Cas," Dean said quietly, looking around him. The moon was full and bright up ahead, and the patio was light up with dim yellow and orange lights. It was so peaceful and calming, what with the cool wind gently washing over them both.

After they ate, Cas grinned and put on a song Dean has never heard before.

"Come on," Cas held out his hand.

"What? You know I don't dance!" Dean said, confused. Cas gave him an exasperated look and took Dean's hands pulling him to his feet, as the music stirred up.

"Yeah, the last time we tried this you stepped on my feet, but maybe second time's the charm?" Cas laughed.

Dean didn't say anything, but he couldn't help but smile gently. He let Cas guide him out to the moonlit garden. The music hummed on, and Cas pulled Dean into him, placing a hand on Dean's waist and the other interlocked with Dean's skilled and calloused fingers.

_ Then we danced in the dark under September stars in the pourin' rain _

"You know, we first met in September, although I doubt you'd remember that," Cas said, quietly, "pretty sure you remember stabbing me in the chest though." Dean chuckled, leaning into Cas a little. 

_ And I know that I can't ever tell you enough _

_ That all I need in this life is your crazy love _

_ If I never get to see the Northern lights _

_ Or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night _

_ Oh if all I got is your hand in my hand _

_ Baby, I could die a happy man. _

Cas was gently singing the lyrics to the melody into Dean's ears, squeezing Dean's hands a little now and again. Dean had never felt so relaxed before. Whatever Cas was doing, he was doing it right. Cas noticed how Dean's muscles loosened, how he swayed with the angel hand-in-hand, and how at peace he was, for the first time in years. It dawned on them that the last time Dean felt this much love, happiness and peace was probably before his mother passed away. Cas looked at Dean's sad eyes, realising they were both thinking the same thing.

_ Baby and that red dress brings me to my knees, Oh but that black dress makes it hard to breathe _

"I could probably pull off a red dress," Dean muttered to which Cas laughed, quickly brightening up the melancholy mood.

_ You're a saint, you're a goddess, the cutest, the hottest, a masterpiece _

"Truer words have not been spoken," Dean grinned at the lyrics causing Cas to roll his eyes.

_ It's too good to be true, nothing better than you _

_ In my wildest dreams _

Dean stayed quiet. The feeling of Cas's hands on his waist was becoming increasingly more difficult to ignore. The heat between them electrified the air, and Dean tried his best not to pass out.

"What? No smart-ass comment?" Cas asked.

"Shut up, you idiot," Dean said.

Cas chuckled, eyes crinkling as he did so.

"Sorry I couldn't do more for your birthday, this is the best I could pull through last minute. And your brother said you were a hopeless romantic so I thought now was a good time to shoot my shot," Cas said.

"No, Cas, this is perfect. More than perfect. Thank you," Dean said quickly.

Cas's smile grew, "I know you think we're screwed, and maybe we are. I know you're scared, Dean, though you would never admit that out loud. I don't know what the future will hold, what Chuck will do next, but I wanted to enjoy what we have now."

"One last good birthday huh," Dean said, sombre. The music ended and the world around them fell into a silence.

Cas frowned as his blue eyes pierced at Dean, "Don't say that. This won't be your last birthday."

"You don't know that, Cas."

Cas's grip on Dean tightened, "I'm going to do my best to make sure you, and everyone we love, will pull through this... Alive."

"You can't save everyone, you said it yourself remember? After you got out of purgatory the first go-round?" Dean said.

"Well, I'm going to do my damned best," Cas huffed.

Dean sighed, "Okay, okay, sorry I killed the mood."

"Seriously, Dean, if I had to pick between letting the world burn and saving you, you know what my answer will be."

Dean avoided Cas's eyes because suddenly it became really hard to breathe. Cas noticed that Dean's breathing quickened and how he avoided eye contact, so Cas pulled away slowly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to push you like that," Cas started, but before he could finish, Dean already had his arms wrapped around the angel. Cas hugged him back.

"Happy birthday, Dean. It's been an honour watching you grow," Cas said. Dean took a handful of Cas's coat in his shaky unsure fingers, holding Cas close to him.

"I remember when you were born. I was there, well not  _ there _ but you know. You were a chubby adorable baby. And then you grew up. So many unfortunate events befell you and your family, Sam was entrusted into your care, your father was absent, your mother was gone, and you felt as though you were alone. But you never were. I watched over you your entire life, Dean. And I'm very proud of the man you've become today. I don't care if Chuck orchestrated everything, or if he planned on our meeting, I know we're real, and that's enough."

Dean pulled away from Cas, "How the fuck are you so good with your words?"

Cas smiled fondly, "You forget I've lived for a few billion years."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Show off."

"Seriously, Cas, thanks. For always being there for me. For looking out for me and Sam. I hope one day I can make up for the shitty way I've treated you. I want this to work," Dean muttered.

Cas nodded, "I know. And we'll make it work. But it'll have to be slow. Defeating God should be our number one priority."

"The fact that that sentence even makes sense…" 

Cas laughed. He summoned Dean back into the little hut area, laying down on the fortress of pillows. Dean laid down beside him.

"Has Sam spoken to Eileen yet?" Dean asked.

"Not yet, I don't think so. I spoke with Sam, told him to call her or even just text her. Sam and Eileen have a good thing going on, and I don't want Chuck to come and ruin it," Cas said.

"Yeah, exactly. Just give them some time. So, what did the angels say? What were you up to whilst Garth removed my fucking 17 cavities?" Dean asked with a small laugh. He turned his body to face Cas, pulling his weight onto his arms.

"Wait, you had 17 cavities?" Cas asked, suddenly distracted.

"Shut your piehole. I never went to a dentist, alright?" Dean grumbled, "answer my question."

"The angels didn't know how to help. But they think Michael can still help us somehow. They also want Michael to return to Heaven. With him, Heaven will have more power and be stable again," Cas grumbled, "But I just don't know anymore."

"We'll figure it out, Cas. We always do." Dean intertwined his hand into Cas's, unsure if he was pushing his luck this time. But Cas just let out a massive breath he had been holding. Dean laid back down on his back, his hand still resting on Cas's chest. They sat there gazing at the open starlit sky above them. Dean, for the love of him, still did not know what was real and what wasn't. But he knew this was. He and Cas were real. Sam and Eileen were real. Their family was real. And he was going to fight his damned hardest to make sure they all got out in one piece. Dean turned to look at Cas, who was still gaping at the heaven's above, and he smiled to himself. He was finally home in his angel's arms again.


End file.
